space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
W4stedspace
W4stedspace is one of the three main protagonists in the Group Survival Series.(Youtube ) W4stedspace was the commander and chief engineer of the USS Constitution when the Duality Drive sent the ship a great distance and caused a catastrophic failure on the ship. The Early Years Commander W4stedspace was the main engineer behind weapons of mass destruction, including something called a Death Lotus, a non-nuclear weapon capable of obliterating whole chunks of cities. He also had ideas for small quick flying aeroplanes and rovers designed to look good and be practical. In all of his papers, he had written at the bottom "Catapultam habeo. Nisi pecuniam omnem mihi dabis, ad caput tuum saxum immane mittam." which roughly translates to "I have a catapult. Give me all your money, or I will fling an enormous rock at your head". Always trying to be ahead of the crowd, his designs were very distinctive and very likely to kill someone. His main motto is "needs more dakka" referring to more guns. During this time, he also created J.A.R.V.I.S., an AI that became more useful after landing on Planet Bob. Throughout school, he was always one to make his own creations and refused help most of the time. When he needed help, it was very likely that either he or someone else was about to die. He also was nicknamed "The Wheel Whisperer" as he was the only one that knew how to program the things and was also referred to as "Commander Caffeine" due to the very large quantities of coffee he consumed and the amount of multiple all-nighters he did. The Prequel During the prequel episode W4sted is a crewman onboard the federation destroyer Resolute. When the ship was attacked by pirates and loses energy Liutenant Shack ordered him to grind the door to his quartes to let him out marking their first encounter. Shortly after W4sted gets to the Engineering section while Shack gets to the bridge. W4sted is tasked with getting power back online and will man the engine room during the talk with the pirates and the subsequent battle against the Reclaimers. Up to hitting the ground Commander W4stedspace was on board the USS Constitution when it was retrofitted with the Duality Drive. He and Morphologis, who works for The Company, oversaw the installation of this device. Upon jump, the Duality Drive failed for reasons unknown, and the Constitution was sent a massive distance and exploded. The commander and the doctor were both able to get to separate escape pods, but did not see each other for a very long time afterwards. Commander W4stedspace landed harshly in the middle of the tundra below the treeline on the unknown planet. Due to the ferocity of the impact, he ended up with a concussion. Due to this concussion and the thought that the entire crew died partly due to what he was overseeing, he becomes paranoid and starts seeing grey suits, the color of the bridge crew. Living after the crash Being trained in advanced mechanics and always interested in hardware over software, he quickly built a base capable of defending itself along with a small skeletal rover for transportation, He also created a crane trailer to pick up heavy components. His insanity was increased as the suit he landed with was broken and the only other one he found was the equivalent of the dunce cap. This suit, name Ivan, had little to no support, heating and only spoke Russian so the Commander was cold and alone in the middle of nowhere on a planet that does not even exist on maps. He built to forget what happened and forget he did. His insanity sounded like someone that has been awake for weeks and had all of his fears come true. His condition worsened gradually. He constructed a very basic medical bay to try and scan himself, but a lack of power made the process very slow, and ultimately didn't help. His paranoia led him to create turret base defences and stay huddled in his tiny base on the tundra, isolated. Found Captain Shack first located W4sted when scouting in his ultralight. W4sted's automated defences opened fire on him as he went past, and promptly shot him down although he wasn't injured. By this point, W4sted was so bad that he didn't even consider that whoever had flown past might have been friendly, and his paranoia only worsened. Having created a small and admittedly useless attack drone called ED 102, he attempted to remotely scout out the crash site. However, R-5 simply rammed ED and knocked it on its side, stopping it entirely while Shack retreated. Fortunately, however, Shack recognised ED 102's name as a reference to Robocop, and inferred that it may well be W4sted hiding out there as he knew him as a fan of those old films. Shack managed to get W4sted out of his base by sending R-5 playing the theme tune of "Close encounters" and also the song "Staying alive" while flashing a set of lights similar to those used in independence day when attempting to contact the alien ship in "operation welcome wagon". Even in his paranoid state, W4sted realises this bizarre set of old references must be someone from the ship attempting to contact him. He went out to investigate and found Shack. Unfortunately, however, a rather ticked off R5 knocked him out using the light rig as payback for attacking him earlier. Captain Shack took him back to his base unconscious, having suffered yet more head trauma. Once at the base with a view, he initially seemed to have improved as he was happy to be found, but quickly became solitary, abrasive, and angry towards anything that resembled intelligence. He was most relaxed when building and underwent many projects, some in secret as his condition continued. He installed cameras all over the base without asking and even confiscated vehicles to fix them or use them for parts. Shack quickly noticed that something was wrong, but couldn't do much about it. W4sted was somewhat obsessed with base defences and felt Shack was a fool for being so relaxed although no actual threats had been seen at this point. Over time he also occasionally indicated that he deeply blamed Morphologis for all their problems, as of course, it was his Duality drive that had caused the ship to explode. Finding Morph Attempting to find other survivors, W4sted was dropped off by Shack using the ultralight on a mountain to build a large antenna to scan the area. He slipped and almost fell off the huge tower upon completing it, but was caught by Shack in his newly created Warden. For the record, his final words would have been "Morphologis I hate you!". When they picked up Morphologis's message asking for assistance using the antenna, the commander was against retrieving him due to his actions destroying the Constitution. The Captain talked him into retrieving him anyway but W4stedspace and Morphologis never got along after this point. During the rescue of Morphologis from his mobile base, the Grey Suit was encountered seemingly chasing Morph before they escaped in the Warden. Morph claimed to have hit the thing with a high calibre cannon mounted on his base, but it kept coming and was left to capture the mobile base. As the base was expanded, Morph and Shack secretly decided to help W4sted's clear mental damage, so Morph's medical expertise allowed him to create a small facility capable of treating him via nanobots injected into the brain. They tricked him into entering the facility despite his hatred of Morph, and the treatment seemed successful. However, Morph did have slight doubts about long-term side effects of the use of nanobots. While his erratic behaviour had stopped and his paranoia lessened, W4sted is still a paranoid person in general, so he continued to press for security and defences. He constructed his own part of the base, his "shed", in which he built his own projects and kept private from the others. Other things he created in this time were severe improvements to the base with a view, The General Bee, and evidently small side projects such as a motorbike seen used in Season 2 by Shack. He and Morph jointly designed and created a huge flying drilling rig which in its brief operation collected enough materials to construct the bunker in season 2 which sustained the crew while trapped underground. Tracking the Grey Suit and strange behaviour Eventually, the Grey Suit was seen using W4sted's security cameras walking around the base, even right next to Shack sleeping. It clearly had a huge hole right through it but walked around regardless. Bizarrely, the Grey Suit seemed to be attempting to imitate the actions of W4sted earlier in the day, grinding at the mining rig and resultantly ending up sabotaging parts of the base. At this point, the others started to agree with the need for security, so W4sted and shack constructed some turrets far away around the base perimeter in case the suit came back. Its at this point that W4sted first starts to show strange behaviour, different to his mental damage before but possibly going on as long as he's been on the planet though he cant remember exactly. In his logs, he talks of dreaming of falling every night. These dreams are later shown as falling endlessly down a hole gasping heavily. His voice seems to somehow "glitch out" at times, only when he's alone, and he doesn't seem to notice. He barely seems to sleep at all and begins digging a hole in his shed obsessively. He seems to think its important but doesn't really know why. Its during these obsessions and general paranoia that his voice seems to glitch out rather than when he's working normally. He later seems to realise something is wrong on some level and blocks the hole he's been digging although he "doesn't know whether he's stopping himself getting in or something getting out". During this time he created ED 209 as part of the base's defences. The large, walking and piloted battle mech was a much-upgraded version of his old vehicle with which he attempted to scare the hell out of Morph as payback. Unfortunately, Shack mistook the thing for an actual enemy and shot out one of its legs, putting it out of action. It was not repaired in time before events at the end of season 1 forced them underground. Morph having pinpointed the suits location a long way from the base, they all set out to track it. It is definitely worth noting that during the night spent away from the base in a camp he actually slept normally for once, perhaps indicating that his condition is in some way linked to his location. When they eventually tracked the suit to a huge, strange facility, W4sted's vehicle fell off a sudden cliff crashing into the facility and separating him from the others. In the facility, he found a new space suit to replace Ivan, much to his relief. The suit spends (presumably) almost 2 hours "analysing" the commander, after which it shows a report to him that indicates that W4sted has had some sort of psychological event before the events of the series that Shack is aware of, but most details remain unknown. What is known is that it was known as the 'Charon Incident', and that whatever happened there is a possibility of a 'relapse'. It even says that W4sted is still stationed with Captain Shack so as to not "destabilise the commander". This worries W4sted greatly, as not only is this something the systems on the base shouldn't even know about given its age, but also that it's information even the Captain doesn't have. He made his way around the facility while Shack and Morph ended up dropping the Grey Suit into a pit, supposedly "killing" it. He encountered hostile drones in the facility, which pursued him until he eventually met up with the others in some kind of control room. There, Shack seemed to activate some sort of planet-wide system linked to the drones while hitting buttons to get the door open for W4sted. Off camera, they somehow managed to get back to their base, where they discovered that drones were now attacking them periodically. W4sted seemed to somehow predict the first attack coming, with a panicked radio message to Shack. Potatoes rammed the first drone, saving Shack with W4sted's warning before they were forced to set up defences. Season 2 - Trapped in the bunker Eventually, between seasons, the protagonists had ended up in a bunker underground in the frozen lake next to their old base, which appears to be all but destroyed along with W4sted's shed. The bunker appears to be a last-ditch effort to survive, primarily constructed by Morph, with stationary turret defences on the surface on a wall that must be constantly repaired due to attacks from various drones designated type 1 through 6 (known at this point), each larger and more dangerous than the last. There is evidence of other defences around the edge of the valley, but they all appear to have been destroyed some time ago and not worth the risk to repair. W4sted seems to have managed to move over some of his equipment and vehicles, including the large wheeled vehicle (The Rancor) that serves as the teams only remaining armed land vehicle, which they use when they have to go out onto the surface to recover drone scrap for W4sted to research. The Warden is the remaining equivalent air vehicle, but had undergone heavy repairs and seems unable to contend with the fast, dangerous drones. W4sted's strange mental issues continue in the bunker, and the drones seem to make this worse. He now gets strange grainy flashbacks and 'visions' when he's too close to the drones, and his falling dream persists. Also, his vision now has a timer in one corner, that seems to be counting up constantly for some reason. He continues not to talk about it and its not clear how much he even notices somethings wrong, though he does say "Get out of my head" during one of the visions. The drones seem to realise they can interface with him when he has them in his lab, but its not clear what they are trying to achieve. W4sted brings J.A.R.V.I.S. back online to help him with trying to hack the drones, but keeps him secret and isolated from the others, worried how TIUS and the others will react until he has more time. As Christmas passes in the bunker, W4sted provides weapons to the other members of the team (and himself) as presents. They argue a lot due to the tension, but even W4sted and Morph seem to make a good team. When the team eventually locate a drone station that's jamming their sensors and communications, they use an underground tunnel to reach and destroy the facility. During the attack, W4sted recognises that energy shielding is used on one of the buildings, and seems to have seen it before. The sabotage triggers a large retaliatory attack from the drones, while Shack is separated from the others and trapped far outside the facility. Morph and W4sted make it back to the base, and himself and Morph activate the turret defences (including 'Bertha', a larger turret they keep in reserve) to hold off the attack which includes a large type 6 with shielding technology. W4sted tells J.A.R.V.I.S. to release a tiny but highly manoeuvrable fighter called the Rapier that he has designed to take on the drones, and he uses it to cover the base and Shack who has used a prototype motorbike from W4steds ruined shed to get back to the main base. The drone threat retreats for reasons unknown when the large type 6 is downed, and while the crew repair and maintain the base W4sted discovers an almost intact Type 1 drone. With its transponder broken he takes it to his lab and reactivates it, but it seems to somehow affect him, causing many flashes of visions and past events in a strange pixilated way. After the event, W4sted seems to immediately completely forget it. At this point, TIUS detects that the AI core of the downed Type 6 is still active. They go to deal with it, Shack shooting it despite Morph's wishes to study it. However, as they argue, the commander disappears, presumably entering his old bunker base to confirm that things he has dreamed about are there. He returns to the Silo Base several hours later and confronts the crew, admitting to some of the things he has been hiding from them and asking them to verify what he has seen. He is adamant that they need to investigate the deep shaft, but at the same time remains highly paranoid -- though a much calmer paranoid than he has been all series -- that the shaft be considered dangerous, insisting it stay sealed behind double doors. Personality Commander W4stedspace is a very serious realist when it comes to everything. He never really relaxes and often states "sleep is for the weak". This was worsened by the concussion he had when the escape pod hit the ground. The only time he seems to relax is when he has had some alcohol and at that point, it sounds like someone that was up for days straight. He is deeply defensive but if you end up on his good side, you have little to fear. If on the other side, no bunker will protect you. He is quite cynical and not prone to putting up with the kind of nonsense that Potatoes gets up to, but does seem to grudgingly like his companions more than he admits. Between arguments, he has a definite sense of comradery with his fellows, excluding his own mysterious internal issues. Category:Characters Category:Federation